Emblemas
by Zarevna13
Summary: La aventura digital también ha afectado a los padres de los Niños Elegidos que aún tratan de comprender la aventura de sus hijos. Un tema sobre el que todos reflexionan es sobre los emblemas que portaron sus hijos durante la aventura en el Digimundo.
1. Valor y Luz

Yuuko y Susumu Yagami compartían una taza de té en la calidez de su hogar reflexionando sobre los acontecimientos que habían vivido sus hijos hacía tan sólo unos días. A ambos les costaba entender aún qué habían vivido sus hijos y el resto de niños elegidos por muchas veces que se lo hubieran explicado, ya habían hablado largo y tendido sobre ese tema pero aún había algo que interesaba a Susumu:

-¿Recuerdas los emblemas de nuestros hijos?- Dijo Susumu, perdido en sus pensamientos. Yuuko sonrió antes de responder- Por supuesto, Taichi porta el Valor y Hikari la Luz.

-Taichi el Valor, eh. ¿Por qué de todos los emblemas ese? Pudo haber llevado otro, como el de la amistad…- Reflexionó en voz alta.

-No, Taichi representa el Valor, no podía haber sido otro. Tai siempre ha sido muy valiente, ¿Recuerdas cuando era pequeño y defendía a los niños del parque de los chicos mayores?- Dijo melancólicamente Yuuko.

-Claro, a veces llegaba con algún moratón y más de una vez tuve que limpiarle las heridas.

-Sí… Nunca lloró, ni una sola vez, simplemente sonreía con orgullo. Siempre tan enérgico y tan alegre, ¿Recuerdas? No hacía falta más de dos minutos para que todos los niños que hubiera en un lugar se reunieran en torno a Tai.

-Es verdad, siempre fue un líder nato, allá donde fuera siempre destacaba. Recuerdo que siempre procuraba que todos se lo pasaran bien, incluso los más pequeños.

-Era un auténtico trasto- ambos rieron recordando las travesuras de primogénito- Sí, siempre estaba haciendo travesuras y metido en líos, pero a la hora de la verdad siempre fue muy valiente para asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, nunca se daba por vencido, siempre era el primero en probar algo nuevo, siempre fue muy cabezota, como tú- dijo Yuuko mientras golpeaba suavemente el hombro de su marido.

-Sí, Tai siempre ha sido muy especial, ¿Recuerdas cuando Hikari apenas tenía tres años y le daba vergüenza bailar en aquel recital escolar de ballet? Se puso el tutú de su amiga Sora y salió a bailar con su hermana sin pensárselo dos veces. No piensa mucho las cosas antes de hacerlas, pero siempre consigue que salgan como él quiere, aunque la sonrisa que heredó de ti ayuda mucho- Se rió Susumu. Pero era verdad que su hijo había heredado la sonrisa enérgica y cautivadora de su madre.

-Pero no es sólo un cabeza loca, su valentía viene de los demás, no de él mismo- matizó Yuuko- siempre era valiente por los demás, como cuando nació Hikari y él prometió protegerla, ¿Recuerdas? Siempre estuvo ahí cuando ella, Sora o alguno de sus amigos le necesitaba, siempre sacando valor para proteger a los demás. Tai siempre fue un chico especial.

Ambos guardaron silencio, pensando en todo lo que habían hablado, Taichi era especial miraras por donde lo miraras, siempre tan cálido, siempre con energía y dispuesto a ayudar a aquel que lo necesitara sin pensar en qué podía pasarle a él. Ambos habían notado el cambio que había sufrido su primogénito desde que había vuelto de aquella aventura veraniega. Había vuelto más adulto, más maduro, según los relatos del resto de niños elegidos Taichi había sido el líder durante aquella aventura, aunque no cogió por sorpresa a los señores Yagami que habían conocido el poder de convocatoria que tenía su hijo en cuando estaba en un grupo, como pasaba en el equipo de fútbol de la escuela, Tai no había tardado en ser la pieza clave y el capitán del equipo. El hecho de que su hermana también formara parte de los niños elegidos había obligado a Tai a ser más reflexivo con sus acciones y más cauto. El Tai que había vuelto era mucho más tranquilo, no había dejado de ser un niño inquieto, pero ahora pensaba algo más las cosas antes de hacerlas, había comprendido que sus acciones tenían consecuencias que debía barajar antes de actuar.

-Ah, Hikari…- Suspiró Susumu.

-La Luz…- respondió Yuuko.

-Nuestra pequeña Hikari, la Luz- Esta vez Susumu sonrió.

-Parece que estaba destinada a llevar ese emblema desde que nació y decidimos ponerle ese nombre- Respondió a la sonrisa de su marido.

-Con Hikari no hay ninguna duda, siempre fue un rayo de luz allí donde fuera. Siempre se preocupa por los demás, descuidándose a ella misma si es necesario. Es muy perceptiva y muy sensible, siempre busca la belleza en todo. Sientes que tu corazón se calma cuando te sonríe-Dijo soñador Susumu.

-Sí, desde pequeña iluminaba la habitación en cuanto entraba, parecía que todos alrededor de Hikari sonreían de una manera especial.

-Siempre tan preocupada por todos, tan atenta… Es demasiado buena para este mundo- Dramatizó Susumu.

-Hikari siempre ha sido una niña especial, como su hermano, aunque sean muy diferentes. ¿Recuerdas cuando Tai la llevó al parque y aun sabiendo que estaba enferma y empeoró? Aún tengo pesadillas con aquel día.

-Sí, y aun estando en la cama del hospital nos rogaba que no riñéramos a Taichi, que la culpa había sido suya por no patear bien el balón.

-Eso es algo que ambos tienen en común, siempre ayudando a los demás- Aquello tenía una nota distintiva de orgullo dicho por su madre.

-El problema de la Luz es que tiene muchas sombras- El rostro de Susumu se ensombreció- Si no te das cuenta se extingue.

-Hikari nunca se extinguirá, tiene a su lado a su hermano y a los demás niños elegidos, además de a nosotros, nunca permitiremos que eso ocurra- Intentó animarlo Yuuko.

Ambos también habían visto cambios en su pequeña después de su aventura, aunque aún seguía idolatrando a su hermano se notaba que estaba aprendiendo en no depender siempre de él, era más fuerte y más segura, la luz en su interior brillaba con más fuerza.


	2. Amistad y Esperanza

Hiroaki y Natsuko tomaban una taza de té en el pequeño departamento de Hiroaki mientras sus hijos jugaban en el parque de enfrente con sus amigos. Aunque el ambiente era algo tenso Natsuko decidió tragarse su orgullo y llevar a Takeru para que pasara la tarde con su hermano al que echaba terriblemente de menos. Cuando la tensión creció aún más Hiroaki decidió hacer partícipe a su ex-mujer de algo en lo que había estado pensando últimamente.

-Oye, Natsuko, ¿No te parece raro que Yamato portara el emblema de la amistad?-Ante la mirada de incomprensión de su mujer matizó sus palabras- Quiero decir, Yamato nunca ha sido un chico con muchos amigos- Natsuko reflexionó antes de hablar.

-Es cierto, pero eso no fue así siempre. Antes de… Antes de que nos separáramos- Dijo incómoda Natsuko- cuando nuestro matrimonio iba bien Yamato era diferente, en el jardín de infancia siempre tenía amigos con los que jugar, cuando comenzaron las peleas- esta vez fue Hiroaki el que se revolvió avergonzado- se volvió introvertido y solitario. Siempre me reprocharé aquello- Hiroaki no entró en ese tema ya que él se sentía igual de culpable que ella.

-Tienes razón, ya apenas recordaba a ese Yamato. Siempre llegaba de la guardería contando historias sobre sus amigos y lo bien que se lo habían pasado en el recreo.

-Sí, a mí también me cuesta recordar aquella época. Yamato siempre hacía dibujos cuando sus amigos estaban tristes o enfermos y siempre hablaba con los niños tímidos para que jugaran con él. Parece imposible que hablemos del mismo Yamato-Natsuko, como madre, nunca se perdonaría el daño que había infringido a su primogénito.

-Recuerdo un día, cuando Takeru era apenas un bebé aún que Yamato no apareció hasta la hora de la cena, nos llevamos un buen susto- Aquello disipó el ambiente triste de la sala.

-¡Sí! Ahora recuerdo, a su amigo Kei se le había perdido el perro y se habían pasado la tarde buscándolo, recuerdo que me asusté mucho y le grité, pero él sólo me contestó "Mamá, era mi amigo, no podía dejarlo solo" me sorprendieron tanto aquellas palabras…

-Siempre ha sido más maduro que los demás chicos, lo obligamos a tener más preocupaciones de las que correspondían a su edad y él nunca nos reprochó nada, es un gran chico y un gran hermano.

-Yamato es mejor hijo de lo que me merezco…

-Yo tampoco he sido mejor padre-Rebatió Hiroaki- pero me alegra ver cuánto ha cambiado después de este viaje, le veo un brillo diferente en la mirada, esos chicos han conseguido que Yamato vuelva a confiar en la amistad.

-Tienes razón, le debemos mucho a esos chicos por todo lo que han hecho por Yamato, se le ve feliz cada vez que Tai y Sora aparecen por aquí armando jaleo para llevarse a Yamato a quién sabe dónde. Han conseguido que Yamato se permita ser feliz por fin y disfrutar como el niño que es.

Ambo guardaron silencio mientras bebían té, ambos le daban vueltas a lo que acababan de hablar. Si había que elegir a uno de los niños elegidos para evidenciar el cambio que habían vivido en su aventura sin duda era Yamato Ishida y su padre era el que más advertía aquel cambio. Hiroaki Ishida pasó de un día para otro de padre de familia que apenas veía a sus hijos a padre soltero que tenía que hacerse cargo de un niño de 8 años completamente traumatizado por la separación. Yamato siempre fue muy reservado en cuanto a sus emociones y aquello se acentuó con la separación de sus padres y el abandono que sintió cuando su madre lo mandó a vivir con su padre. Hiroaki siempre intentó hacerlo lo mejor que pudo y tenía que admitir que su hijo siempre intentó ponérselo fácil, se encargaba de arreglar la casa lo mejor que podía, hacía sus deberes sin rechistar e incluso se encargaba de hacer algún plato de comida rápida cuando su padre se retrasaba, pero Hiroaki siempre se culpó por la falta de luz en los ojos de su hijo. Llegaba a casa y se culpaba de la tristeza que había en los ojos azules de Yamato, pronto la tristeza mutó en frialdad.

Cuando su hijo regresó a casa después de aquellas inusuales vacaciones veraniegas el mundo se le iluminó, aquella chispa había vuelto, su hijo sonreía con alegría mientras le contaba escuetamente las aventuras vividas en aquel extraño mundo, pronto todo fue a mejor, la amistad que había nacido entre los elegidos fue poco a poco rompiendo el muro de su hijo y devolviéndole la infancia que sus padres le arrebataron. Agradecía enormemente a Tai todo lo que hacía por su hijo, aunque este no lo aceptara abiertamente sabía que se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Yamato y que gracias a él cada día fortalecía los lazos de amistad con el resto de elegidos.

Natsuko salió de su ensoñación:

-Sin embargo es el emblema de Takeru el que no me sorprendió en absoluto- Esta vez era Hiroaki quien la miraba dubitativo- No te culpo por dudar, Takeru era aún pequeño cuando nos separamos y no has podido conocerlo tan bien como yo. Cuando nos separamos Takeru siempre me abrazaba y me consolaba diciendo que no me preocupara, que todo saldría bien.

-TK siempre fue un poco llorón, como tú- señaló Hiroaki sonriendo- pero siempre fue un niño muy feliz, protegido por su hermano.

-Cuando Yamato se fue sufrió mucho, jamás me lo perdonaré, pero supo salir a delante y nunca dejó de sonreír para mí. Aunque llorara lo hacía sonriendo para que no me preocupara. Siempre sabía que decir para que me mantuviera fuerte, siempre consiguió mantener mi esperanza.

-Tenemos unos hijos fuertes, no nos los merecemos-Sonrió con nostalgia Hiroaki, siempre estaría agradecido al cielo por sus dos hijos.

\- Takeru ha cambiado, ha crecido, ya no busca la protección de su hermano, ahora es él quien quiere proteger a las personas que le importan, ya no es un niño pequeño.

A ambos los sorprendió el sonido de la puerta y la llegada atropellada de su hijo pequeño que saltó a los brazos de su padre, Yamato venía detrás de él con una leve sonrisa en los labios que se reflejaban ampliamente en sus ojos.

-Mamá, ¿puede venir Yamato a casa el fin de semana que viene? Quiero enseñarle los regalos de la abuela- Dijo alegremente TK. Natsuko observó con una sonrisa en los labios a su hijo mayor, sabía que aún le guardaba algo de rencor por haberlo apartado de su lado pero estaba dispuesta a recuperar la relación con su hijo fuera como fuera.- Claro TK, puedo recoger a Yamato el sábado por la mañana y puede quedarse a dormir con nosotros, ¿Qué te parece?- La sonrisa de Yamato y su sonrojo eran todo lo que Natsuko necesitaba como respuesta.


	3. Conocimiento

Kae Izumi se encontraba lavando los platos de la comida lo que le daba tiempo para pensar, en aquella ocasión pensaba en su hijo. Koushiro había vuelto hacía poco de uno de los campamentos más extraños, él y otros 7 chicos habían sido enviados a una extraña dimensión donde habían tenido que lucha contra monstruos. Kae había vivido aquella aventura con auténtica preocupación, desgraciadamente sabía lo que era perder un hijo y no estaba dispuesta a volver a sentir aquello. Koushiro siempre fue frío y distante con ella pero desde que volvió del Digimundo y solucionaron sus problemas Koushiro volvió a llamarla mamá sin ningún deje de duda en su voz, para él ella era su madre y viceversa.

Koushiro siempre fue un niño diferente, desde los 4 años notó que se volvía más introvertido, al principio pensó que era debido a que había entrado en la escuela y se había vuelto más independiente, ahora sabía que fue al descubrir que era adoptado. En cuanto su marido Masami trajo el primer ordenador a casa cuando Koushiro contaba con 6 años nació una chispa en sus ojos que no ha vuelto a apagarse, siempre fue un chico aplicado y siempre tenía preguntas que hacer, pero cuando Masami le pidió ayuda para montar el equipo nació una admiración en Koushiro por todo lo relacionado con la informática inagotable. Unos años después le compraron su propio ordenador al pequeño.

Comenzó a pasar cada vez más tiempo encerrado en su habitación haciendo quién sabe qué cosas, incluso había veces que ni siquiera comía con ellos, Kae sabía que estaba mal pero era incapaz de reñir a Koushiro ya que siempre se sintió demasiado culpable por ocultarle sus raíces a su hijo. Al poco tiempo Kae descubrió que podía conectar con su hijo haciéndole alguna pregunta sobre algo relacionado con la tecnología, se le iluminaba el rostro y comenzaba a hablarle de cosas que ni en sus mejores sueños entendía pero adoraba ver que su hijo había encontrado algo que le llenaba de verdad, sólo había que mirarle a la cara para saber que Koushiro Izumi nunca sabría suficiente, siempre encontraría algo que le suscitara preguntas y necesitara respuestas.

Sus profesores siempre estuvieron fascinados por su hijo, siempre le comentaban en las reuniones de padres que era uno de los chicos más curiosos que habían tenido en sus aulas por lo que cuando al llegar de sus aventuras los niños elegidos le contaron que su hijo portaba el emblema del conocimiento simplemente sonrió con orgullo, su hijo era la persona más curiosa y sabía que conocía, y supo en cuanto lo miró que no había nada en este mundo que apartara a su hijo al nuevo enigma que se le había presentado ante sus ojos: el Digimundo.

Ella, al igual que el resto de padres, notó el cambio que se había producido en su hijo tras la aventura, no diría que fue un cambio radical como lo fue el de Yamato, pero aunque sutil, el cambio fue abismal. No se engañó a sí misma ni un solo momento, aquel viaje no había servido para que su niño olvidara los ordenadores, todo lo contrario, pero le había hecho darse cuenta que había muchas otras cosas que importaban. Desde que habían vuelto Koushiro se comportaba más como un niño, salía a jugar con sus amigos y cuando se quedaba pegado durante días investigando en el ordenador se plantaban en su casa Tai y algunos otros chicos para gritarle a Koushiro que dejara las máquinas y bajara con ellos a dar una vuelta.

También cambió su relación con sus padres, Kae lo notó desde el principio, aquel viaje ayudó a que su hijo aceptara el hecho de que ellos no eran sus verdaderos padres pero que aquello no significaba de ninguna manera que lo quisieran menos. Nunca volvió a perderse una cena con sus padres y aceptaba gustoso pasear con ellos los fines de semana. Les habló de su compañero Tentomon haciéndoles ver que no era una criatura peligrosa, para Kae y Masami nunca sería rechazado un ser que inspirase tanto cariño en su pequeño. Sin duda, Kae agradecía a los cielos aquella aventura que vivió su hijo.


	4. Amor

Toshiko Takenouchi se encontraba sola en la sala de estar, mirando las hojas en blanco que tenía ante sí, creía que lo correcto después de los acontecimientos ocurridos en los últimos tiempos era informar a su marido y así abrir una vía de comunicación. Desde hacía unos años vivían separados, no le costó hacerse a la idea ya que su marido siempre andaba enfrascado en alguna investigación que no le dejaba tiempo para su familia. Nunca lo culpó, desde el primer momento supo cómo era su marido ya que fue esa pasión por descubrir lo que hizo que Toshiko se enamorara de Haruhiko en un principio, además, ella siempre fue una mujer solitaria así que la relación que ambos tenían nunca le desagradó, además le regaló el don más preciado que tenía: su hija. Con las ideas claras agarró la pluma y comenzó a escribir la carta:

 _Querido Haruhiko,_

 _Espero que estés alimentándote bien y que duermas las horas necesarias y que tus obligaciones no te impidan conservar la salud, sé que ya conocerás los acontecimientos que han rodeado a nuestra hija Sora este último verano puesto que guardan relación con tus investigaciones, lo sé. No voy a contarte cosas que ya sabes sobre ese mundo extraño donde Sora asegura haber estado ya que lo habrás discutido largo y tendido con tus colegas y alumnos pero sé que hay un hecho de esta historia en el que no habrás reparado demasiado y si lo has hecho sé que no tendrás la respuesta. Lo que más me sorprendió de toda esta historia es el hecho de que nuestra hija portara el emblema del amor, nunca hubiera pensado en que sería Sora la portadora de esta cualidad. Estos días he reflexionado largo y tendido sobre este hecho y he de decir que he ahondado en pensamientos que nunca pensé que tenía._

 _Lo primero que pensé es que había habido un error o que los emblemas se repartieron sin mucho acierto ya que nunca pensé que esa fuera la cualidad que destacara en Sora. Me siento terriblemente desdichada por lo infeliz que hago a Sora, sé que ella sólo quiere que la acepte tal y como es y aunque lo intento aún me cuesta. Tú bien sabes que me crié en un ambiente muy estricto y tradicional donde la apariencia lo es todo, cuando Sora vino con una sonrisa radiante a casa contándome que había entrado en el equipo de fútbol del colegio me porté muy mal con ella, le dije que ese deporte no era femenino y que no le permitiría jugar a ese juego violento y ella se escapó llorando, me costó mucho pero conseguí sobreponerme a mi educación y permití que entrenara con sus amigos aunque en mi interior siempre deseé que Sora pasara las tardes conmigo, como hice yo con mi madre y mi abuela, practicando el arte del arreglo floral, aún guardo ese deseo. Siempre pensé que Sora me odiaba por aquello por eso me costó entender que hubiera sido ella la elegida del amor._

 _Espero que desde aquel momento haya cambiado lo suficiente para que mi amor llegue al corazón de Sora. Durante esta aventura he visto como mi pequeña se ha convertido en una joven madura y lo más importante, llena de amor. Ese amor lo vi en sus ojos en la torre de Tokio cuando trataba de salvar a toda aquella gente, el amor que dejó ver que sentía por su compañera digimon y el amor y protección que demostró por todos sus amigos. Siempre pensé que haría infeliz a Sora al no saber expresar el amor de una madre, siempre pensé que Sora crecería y se distanciaría de mí al ver que no la entendía pero creo que esta experiencia nos ha servido a ambas para comprendernos mejor. Sé que ella entiende el amor que siento por ella y yo comienzo a entenderla y a aceptarla, siento verdadero orgullo de que mi pequeña porte el emblema del amor y de ver que mi niña se ha convertido en una joven llena de cariño. Sé que durante su viaje ha madurado lo suficiente para entenderme y para entender sus propios sentimientos y estoy agradecida de que haya podido perdonarme. Espero que con esto empieces a entender a tu hija y que sepas que a pesar de todo ella te quiere tanto como a mí y si no es así al menos que sirva de algo en tu investigación._

 _Con amor, Toshiko._


	5. Inocencia

Keisuke se encontraba en la terraza del bar con una copa de vino perdido en sus pensamientos, se sentía culpable, aún no había pasado ni dos meses que su pequeña había estado a punto de morir a manos de aquellos monstruos, seguro que estaba triste porque sus papaítos la habían dejado sola aquella noche. Satoe le había dicho que serían sólo un par de horas y que estarían de vuelta antes de que su pequeña se diera cuenta pero eso no le reconfortaba. Su pequeña flor delicada era demasiado frágil e inocente para este mundo. La inocencia… Aquello le recordaba a lo que Mimi les contó sobre unos emblemas… Sí, su pequeña llevaba el emblema de la inocencia, era demasiado inocente… Pero no de esa inocencia ignorante que tienen los niños pequeños. Keisuke sabía muy bien que Mimi no era de esas niñas que no se enteraban de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y de eso debía echarse la culpa, desde muy pequeña la expuso a un mundo de falsedad y apariencias, desde muy pequeña Mimi supo que las cosas no eran lo que parecían y aprendió a moverse por aquel universo de medias tintas.

Se sentía terriblemente culpable ya que siempre pensó que le había arrebatado la inocencia a su pequeña pero ahora se sorprendía al ver que no era verdad. La inocencia de Mimi no es la inocencia de un niño que no entiende el mundo que le rodea, Mimi siempre supo perfectamente qué pasaba a su alrededor y aprendió a moverse en él. Durante los primeros años de su infancia Mimi fue una niña consentida, siempre tuvo lo que quería ya que sus padres podían dárselo, nunca escatimaron en gastos ni pomposidad para agasajar a su única hija, a veces se preguntaban si no la estarían mimando demasiado pero al ver la emoción de su pequeña con cualquier sorpresa se le pasaban aquellas dudas. Siendo sincero en el último año había notado a Mimi demasiado malcriada, pedía más y con más insistencia además se estaba volviendo muy superficial, antes les pedía juguetes o un viaje en familia pero ahora sólo pedía vestidos y accesorios caros, Satoe estaba encantada de que a su pequeña fuera tan femenina pero a Keisuke le parecía que aquella no era Mimi, al menos no del todo. Decidió que el campamento de verano le vendría mejor a Mimi que unas vacaciones en Hawaii como Satoe quería, pasaría tiempo con chicos de su edad y quizá hiciera amigos. Después de que las aventuras de su hija acabaron Keisuke y Satoe notaron el cambio, era un cambio sutil pero sustancial. Mimi seguía siendo la misma pero era _más ella_ según las palabras de Satoe, era mucho más alegre, pero una alegría verdadera, en aquel viaje había aprendido que las cosas exigen esfuerzo y que lo superficial sobre. También se alegraba al ver cómo su pequeña contaba con un grupo de amigos que la querían tal y como era y eran capaces de mantener los pies de su princesita en el suelo.

Keisuke comprendió el emblema de su hija recordando aquella extraña tarde en la torre de Tokio, todo parecía apuntar que aquellos seres ganarían sin esfuerzo por mucho que los chicos y Mimi se esforzaran. Cuando vio al compañero de su hija desplomarse pensó que todo estaba perdido y entonces vio a Mimi, estaba llorando, minutos después aquel ser que acompañaba a su niñita cambió de forma y venció. Nunca se paró a pensar en lo que pasó pero ahora creía comprenderlo mejor. La inocencia de Mimi no era una inocencia ignorante, esa que poseen los niños o las personas que no entienden del todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, la inocencia de Mimi era otra clase de inocencia, la inocencia que te lleva a creer que hay bondad en el corazón de todos los seres. Mimi comprendía perfectamente el mundo que la rodeaba, un mundo en el que nada es lo que parece, pero aun así Mimi siempre veía lo bueno en los demás, la bondad. Mimi podría ser muchas cosas, malcriada a veces y algo superficial, pero lo que verdaderamente era Mimi era una chica que veía la belleza en el mundo y siempre lucharía para que la bondad de los corazones brille más que las sombras.

Satoe apareció de improviso abrazándolo cariñosamente por la espalda:

\- ¿Vamos a casa, cariño?

\- Sí, volvamos con Mimi.


	6. Fiabilidad

Shin Kido acababa de hablar con el señor Takenouchi, había recibido una carta de su mujer sobre el emblema de su hija y aquello le había hecho pensar en su hermano pequeño. Jou portaba el emblema de la sinceridad, si no se equivocaba, nunca se había parado a pensar en la personalidad de su hermano pequeño así que no estaba seguro de que aquel emblema lo describiera. Su hermano era el más pequeño por lo que lo crió prácticamente su abuela ya que su madre estaba muy ocupada cuidando de los mayores y llevando la casa. Siempre fue un niño miedoso incrementado por las supersticiones que le inculcaba su abuela, nunca fue un niño que destacara en nada, ahora que lo pensaba. Había una diferencia notable entre su hermano Shuu y él mismo con el pequeño Jou por lo que nunca tuvieron una relación demasiado profunda, su padre siempre los había presionado mucho con los estudios, Shuu respondió bien a aquella presión y pronto siguió los pasos de su padre, él mismo había sido buen estudiante aunque sus intereses habían cambiado hacia la antropología, lo que le valió serias charlas con su padre, sin embargo Jou… No era mal chico pero era extremadamente torpe e inseguro.

Desde muy pequeño sus notas no respondían a las expectativas que su padre tenía en sus hijos por lo que siempre fue el más reprendido de los tres. Su padre le recriminaba que era demasiado soñador y que debía centrarse en sus estudios. No es que Jou fuera un niño vago, ni mucho menos, se aplicaba tanto o más que sus hermanos pero sus capacidades eran menores, aquello le creó un gran complejo de inferioridad y una gran inseguridad ya que siempre estuvo a la sombra de sus hermanos. Llegó a sentir pena por Jou pero luego lo veía esforzarse tanto por conseguir lo que quería y entendía que aunque no fuera médico Jou encontraría una forma de ser feliz.

En cuanto a la sinceridad… Sí, era un niño sincero. Recordó un día en el que su padre le estaba reprendiendo por no haber sacado un sobresaliente en un examen.

\- ¿Es que no quieres prosperar en la vida?

\- Sí, padre.

\- Pues no lo parece, no haces más que sacar malas notas, ¿Así esperas llegar a ser doctor?

\- Lo siento, padre. Quiero ayudar a la gente, de veras.

\- No lo entiendes, zoquete, al ser doctor tendrás una buena posición social, podrás casarte con una buena mujer y tener una buena casa, ¿Entiendes?

\- No, padre. Yo quiero ser doctor para curar a la gente.

Aquella negativa le valió unos buenos azotes de su padre, que no entendía qué había hecho mal con aquel vástago. Recordaba también las muchas ocasiones en el que el menor había demostrado una entereza mayúscula, cuando sus dos hermanos decidieron escaparse un día en el que ambos habían sido castigados para quedar con unos amigos ambos hicieron prometer a Jou que no le contaría nada a nadie, su padre intentó sacar por todos los medios la información al pequeño pero él no paraba de repetir que había hecho una promesa.

Había hablado con su madre días atrás preguntando por su hermano y su madre le había dicho orgullosa que su hermanito había crecido, aunque seguía siendo un torpe sin remedio la inseguridad se había ido para dar paso a la determinación, el pequeño de los hermano Kido entraba en la adolescencia aunque ya parecía más un hombre que un niño, había salvado al mundo en una ocasión y había vivido una aventura increíble, ya no temblaba ante algo desconocido sino que avanzaba hacia ello con decisión y fiabilidad, si algún día llegaba a ser médico Shin Kido estaba seguro que sería mejor médico de lo que nunca fue su padre o su hermano. La sinceridad y fiabilidad de Jou no se basaba en decir lo primero que se le pasara por la cabeza ni hacer lo que los demás decían, su sinceridad respondía en decir las palabras necesarias en el momento adecuado, ayudándote a entender una situación o a ti mismo. Su fiabilidad sin embargo era más simple: haría aquello que considerara correcto por mucho que le costara, nunca rompería una promesa por difícil de cumplir que fuera, siempre podrías contar con la ayuda de Jou, aquel era su hermano.


End file.
